Weasel's Punishment
by ANW2004
Summary: What Will Happen To Weasel? Weasel Got Punished By Badger For Laughing at Him Which Has Deserved a Punishment. (WARNING: Spanking and Facesitting)


**NOTE: Only in a Style of a BBC TV Series.**

**WARNING: Spanking and Facesitting (by from Farting, Spraying and Smothering on)**

* * *

**Badger and Weasel Lived in a Farthing Wood in a Long Day, Weasel (The She-Least Weasel) Walked in Front of a Male Badger (Known for Boar Badger) Called Badger, Weasel Thought on Him, Badger Stared at Her Back and Rubbed his Paw Up on Her Furry Cheek.**

Weasel: "Badger, If I Laugh at You, That is Your Fault!"

Badger: "Weasel! If I Catch You Laughing at Me, I'll Get Us Spanked!"

Weasel: "But Badger, I Am Still Staring at Me"

Badger: "I Don't Care Weasel!"

Weasel: "You Care About Me!" (Laughing at Badger)

Badger: "That's It Weasel! One Time I'll Give You a Spanking!"

Weasel: "No One Cares!" (Laughing Again at Badger)

Badger: "Weasel!"

Weasel: "See! I Told You!" (Laughing at Badger Once Again!)

Badger: "Shut Up! Do You Want To Be Spanking!?"

Weasel: "_**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Badger: "Too Bad Weasel! I'll Give You Us a Spanking!" (Picks Weasel Up)

Weasel: "Wait! That's Not True! Not True! Help!"

Badger: "Shut Up Weasel! You Smut Mustelid is Gonna Get Spanked! Now!"

**as Badger Sat Down, Putting Weasel Down on His Lap, Badger Raised His Paw and Began to Slap Weasel's Furry Rump.**

Badger: (Began to Spank Weasel) "You Deserved a Spanking for Laughing at Me!"

Weasel: "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop Badger! Stop!" (Badger Keeps Spanking Her)

Badger: "Shut Up!" (Keeps Spanking Weasel) "You Have Been a Naughty Mustelid Girl for Laughing at Me and Yelling at Everyone Else!"

Weasel: (Gets Spanked) "_**OOOOOOWWWW!**_"

**Sometimes, Badger Continues to Spank Weasel Before Getting a Paddle from The Grass, Weasel Got Her Furry Butt Hurt from The Spanking, Badger Angrily Mad at Her When Keeps Spanking On, Weasel Cried Out in Much Painful Way, Badger Brought His Paddle and Beats Up Weasel's Furry Butt Again.**

Badger: "For One Time I Gave You a Spanking from a Punishment for Laughing and Bugging at Me Again!"

**Badger Continue to Paddling Weasel's Furry Rump as a Hurtful Lesson, Weasel was Loudly Crying in Pain, But Badger Told Weasel to Shut Up, Badger Keeps Paddling On Her For a Last Time, A Loud Bam Sound Came from a Paddle, What Happened as Weasel's Furry Butt Turned Red, She Screamed in Horror, Badger Growled Horribly as He Keeps Paddling Her, Probably Weasel Whimpered and Whined for a Minute as Badger Finished a Round One as He Got Paddle Out of His Paw and Turned Out Badger has a Belt.**

Badger: "Round One is Done, Round Two Will Be a Belt Torture!"

**So, Badger Began to Whip a Belt on Weasel's Furry Butt, Actually Weasel's Sore Butt is Getting So Much Worse, Badger Continues Whipping His Own Belt on Her, Weasel is Immediately Screaming in Pain, Badger Growling and Roaring in Horror as He is Constantly Whipping His Belt on Poor Weasel's Red Sore Furry Rump Aganist a Painful Way, Weasel Continued to Scream in Her Painful Outlet, Sometimes, Badger Goes on Flogging Weasel's Sore Furry Brown Butt and Her Sore Murrhole, Weasel Started Crying Again, Badger Continue to Flogging Her, as Weasel Keeps Crying, She Wailed Like a Baby and Screamed.**

Weasel: "_**OOOOWWWWW! PLEEAASSEE! NOOO MOOORRE!**_"

Badger: "Almost Done, Weasel!"

**As Badger Keeps Flogging Poor Weasel's Sore Furry Butt, Sometimes He Almost Finished a Round Two Area, He Lastly Keeps Flogging Weasel's Sore Furry Bottom Immediately and Then, Has Done By Now.**

Badger: "Round Two is Done. Now Round Three is Facesitting Time!"

Weasel: (Gasps) "_**NOOOOOOOO! NOT **__**FACESITTING! ANYTHING BUT FACESITTING!**_"

Badger: (Growl) "Yes! I'll Put You Down and Sit on You!"

**Badger Put Weasel Down on The Ground, He Stands Up, He Sits on Weasel's Face, Putting His ****Tailhole Against on Weasel's Pointy Nose, Getting Stucked on It, His Tail Functionally Raised Up, He Let Out a Big, Wet and Raunchy Fart.**

_***PPPBBBBRRRRTT!***_

**Unfortunately Weasel Groaned in Disgust Muffledly, That Only Sometimes, Badger Let Out a Big and Deadly Fart.**

_***BBBBBBLLLLRRRRRTT!***_

**After That, Badger Sighed Probably, Sometimes Smothering Poor Weasel When She Almost Died of, Badger Pushed More and Let Out a Smelly Slept Out Long Fart.**

_***FFFFFFFFFAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRTTTT!***_

**as of Being Over, His Lazy Sound Came Up, He Probably Sprayed (Like a Skunk) on Weasel's Face, A Lots of Smell Came Out of The Badger's Butt, He Pushed Further More on Weasel's Face, Lifitng His Tail Up and Let Out a Painful Fart.**

_***BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!***_

**Sometimes, Badger Sat More Perfectly on Weasel's Face, The She-Weasel Muffled in Horror, Crying and Groaning as Her Voice Cracks Muffledly, Then Badger Just Sprayed on Her Again, Probably His Furry Grey ****Balls Went on Weasel's Mouth, What Happens Where Badger Moaned Probably, Whatever His Poor Fart Changed Out, It Shows Up That Badger Reaches Up His Own Orgasm, Probably Happening When Badger Took a Last Fart and Sprayed on Weasel's Smelly Face.**

**Now Weasel Had Passed Out, Badger Got Up Four-Legged, Shaked His Whole Body and Walked Up.**

Badger: "Weasel Had Been Worth Down a Lesson" (Chuckles) "Got It Now for Sweetness"

**Badger Walked off to Talk with Fox in Conversation.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Weasel Got Up and See Mrs. Hare Afterwards.**

Weasel: "Hare? Is That You?"

Mrs. Hare: "Forgive Me, Weasel, Explain to This"

**Than, Mrs. Hare Hopped Up to Her Furry Butt on Weasel's Face.**

_***PPPOOOOOOTTT!***_

**Then, Weasel Passed Out Again of Farts, Mrs. Hare Hopped Away from The Distance and Hopefully She Cared for Her Mate, ****Hare.**

**The End.**


End file.
